Question And Answer Session With The Animatronics
by WryWrenWritez
Summary: Q AND A The animatronics answer questions. All questions will be asked by the readers. If there are not enough questions asked in the review box then it will be combined with the author's questions/ideas. Good Day To You. Swearing Involved.
1. this is the Chapter 1's name

**_Q &A Sessions With The Animatronics_**

 ** _May Contain Adult Language ~ Beware_**

 ** _If You Want To Ask A Question To One/All The Animatronics,_**

 ** _Review It Down Below And It Will Be Answered._**

 ** _Question 1 : 'Chica, why do you like pizza so much?'_**

 ** _Answer:_** _"Why da fuck nawt?"_

 ** _Question 2 : 'FOXY, PIRATE COVE IS ON FIRE'_**

 ** _Answer:_** _"Oh okayYYY WHAAT!?"_

 ** _Question 3 : 'Bonnie, how do you feel like without your face?'_**

 ** _Answer:_** _"Dude... don't ask :'c_

 ** _Question 4 : 'Everyone, who would you go on an adventure with?'_**

 ** _Answers:_**

 ** _Freddy -_** _"Err...Golden Freddy because he can teleport and that would make everything easier."_

 ** _Foxy -_** _"Probably Mangle since she can climb on hard to reach places and scare the shit out of everything."_

 ** _Bonnie -_** _"Chica...Don't ask."_

 **Chica -** _"pizza"_

 ** _Toy Freddy -_** _"Myself."_

 ** _Mangle/Toy Foxy -_** _"My Endo-Skeleton head."_

 ** _BonBon/Toy Bonnie -_** _"Toy Chica. We're friends 4 lyfe."_

 ** _Toy Chica -_** _"BonBon. Everyone else sucks."_

 ** _Marionette/The Puppet -_** _"Does the music box count?"_

 ** _BalloonBoy -_** _"SPRINGTRAP."_

 ** _SpringTrap/PurpleGuy -_** _"Not BalloonBoy."_


	2. sexual sht time

**_Q &A Session's With The Animatronics_**

 ** _May Contain Adult Language ~ Beware_**

 ** _If You Want To Ask A Question To One/All The Animatronics,_**

 ** _Review It Down Below And It Will Be Answered_**

* * *

 ** _Question 1 - Shark Lord asks : 'Toy Freddy, any reason why I found a video of you twerking at a party?'_**

 ** _Answer :_** _" nopenopenope. . . - NOPE."_

 ** _Freddy:_** _"All aboard the train to NopeVille!" choo-choo_

* * *

 ** _Question 2 - Wry from WryWrenWritez asks : 'Why did Wren start this series?'_**

 ** _Answer :_** _"Why did you have to come and ask a stupid question for?"_

 ** _Balloon Boy :_** _"burn."_

* * *

 ** _Question 3 - Wren from WryWrenWritez asks : 'Who do you all ship?'_**

 ** _Answers :_**

 ** _Freddy -_** _"Me and whatever the first thing the reader sees when they their head to the left (tell me what you see please)."_

 ** _Foxy -_** _"The fuck is a ship? I'm the only one who has a pirate ship, this question should only be for me."_

 ** _Bonnie -_** _"Is it wrong to say I ship every yaoi ship? I swear there are some other yaoi shippers am i rite review section?"_

 ** _Chica -_** _"Oh-mi-gawd is it not obvious who I ship MYSELF with? Take a wild guess, I begins with P and ends with A... pasta."_

 ** _Toy Freddy -_** _"P3N17H"_

 ** _Mangle/Toy Foxy -_** _"I ship Reader-chan/san with their crushes."_

 ** _BonBon/Toy Bonnie -_** _"PEWWWDIEEECRRYYYYY"_

 ** _Toy Chica -_** _"Lol, I have like too many ships that I broke over 20 docks. Including Chica... duck puns."_

 ** _Marionette/The Puppet -_** _"Your face with my face... wait, the reader is a girl - right?"_

 ** _Balloon Boy -_** _"i just ship myself with those sweet. succulent. double A batteries."_

 ** _SpringTrap/PurpleGuy -_** _"BRING ME THE YAOI'S."_

* * *

 ** _Question 4 : 'What Are All Your Thoughts On Me!Me!Me!'_**

 ** _Answers:_**

 ** _Freddy -_** _"CHOO-CHOO NOPEVILLE HERE WE COME."_

 ** _All -_** _"WOOP-WOOP!" smashes computer with springtrap's head_

* * *

 ** _Question 5 : 'Freddy, what does the Foxy say?'_**

 ** _Answers:_**

 ** _Foxy -_** _*ahem* FUCK U FUCK U FUCKY FUCKY U FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKY U. WHAT THE FUCK U SAY?_

 ** _Freddy -_** _"...Probably that."_

* * *

 ** _Question 6 : 'Boku. No. Pico.'_**

 ** _Answers:_**

 ** _Freddy :_** _"No. Just no." y'know what fuck this I don't want to do this episode any-more. nobody who is reading this needs to know about Boku No Pico. don't. search. it. up._

* * *

 ** _Please leave your questions as a review because my own questions are getting fucking weird._**


	3. guests are taking over grab the babies

**_Q &A Session's With The Animatronics_**

 ** _May Contain Adult Language ~ Beware_**

 ** _If You Want To Ask A Question To One/All The Animatronics,_**

 ** _Review It Down Below And It Will Be Answered_**

* * *

 ** _Question 1 - Guest asks : 'PIIIZZA!'_**

 ** _Freddy :_** _"Is that even a-"_

 ** _Chica :_** _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

* * *

 ** _Question 2 - Guest asks : 'Bon-Bon, are you a hemaphtrite?'_**

 ** _Bon-Bon :_** _"Umm... If you mean a 'Hermaphrodite' then probably..."_

 ** _Bonnie :_** _"Yes. Yes he is... or she?"_

* * *

 ** _Question 3 - Guest asks : 'SPRINGTRAP GO FUCK URSELF IN THE PURPLEGUY'S ASSHOLE'_**

 ** _SpringTrap :_** _"How the fuck is that possible if he is inside me... oh dayum."_

 ** _PurpleGuy :_** _"FMMGFMMFM"_

* * *

 ** _Question 4 - Guest and guest asks : 'T.C, will you marry me?'_**

 ** _Toy-Chic/T.C :_** _"Number one, are you a fan of yaoi? Number two, are you good at hosting parties? Number five, are you talented in the arts of anything? Number-"_

 ** _Toy-Bonnie/Bon-Bon :_** _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 ** _Question 5 - guest asks : 'SpringTrap, do you rape the night-guards after capturing them?'_**

 ** _SpringTrap :_** _"No wtf...maybe."_

 ** _PurpleGuy :_** _"I'm not a homo."_

* * *

 ** _Question 6 - hangingtree8 asks : 'Who is better : Markiplier or Jacksepticeye?'_**

 ** _All :_** _"Are those people who we should know? Perhaps you have to introduce us to your technology, we'll answer your question in the next session. Hopefully a good answer comes. Honestly they both have weird names if that was what they were called at birth."_


End file.
